


Learning to Love

by nonamenogain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-School AU, Preschool AU, Romance, i guess, i won't come up with any fitting tags, it's in the middle of the night, jeonghan as an uncle, seungcheol is a pre-school teacher and jeonghan is a fashion icon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamenogain/pseuds/nonamenogain
Summary: Seungcheol is a newly examined pre-school teacher and has recently got his first employment. Initially, he was very nervous to finally start working and set his knowledge to the test. However, his worry seems to have been unnecessary as he has adapted more than well and is now everyone’s favourite.Jeonghan is a proud uncle of a fantastic little girl called Jiho. When Jiho’s parents aren’t able to pick up Jiho from her pre-school, Jeonghan is more than happy to help. He would do anything for his precious diamond.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote something again, shamelessly. covid really forced me into kind of uncharted territory and idk if it’s good or not.  
> and yeah i love jiho from oh my girl, sue me.

“Jiho! Slow down!”, Jeonghan laughed. The little girl in front of him pulled his index finger while she ran as fast as she could on the sidewalk. The man struggled to keep her pace and his arm at her level, bent over to desperately match her height. He almost fell over as they rounded a dense and tall hedge.

Down the path that enrolled in front of them laid an old and rustique building. Above the wooden entrance door hung a sign which read Sunflower pre-school in big red letters. 

When Jiho could finally see her goal in front of her, she yelled:

“Hurry up, Hannie! We’ll be late!” She demanded it with a stern tone, but beamed at Jeonghan when she turned around to face him, still sprinting fast, asphalt now exchanged for crackling gravel below her. The man didn’t have the time to react to his ewe lamb’s riskful behaviour until they suddenly stood at the entrance, panting.

Suddenly, the little girl was wearing a serious face. Her smile had turned up-side-down and her arms were crossed over her chest.

“You’re now gonna meet Cheol for the first time!”, she exclaimed before Jeonghan had time to ask her about the abrupt mood change. Her last comment escaped her lips as a roar. “You gotta behave!” 

Jeonghan burst out in laughter, he couldn’t help himself. The sight was too cute, too serious for a man that hadn’t had his much-needed second coffee in the morning. Her niece’s ability to change her temper in a heartbeat was not only adorable, but also funny. The little girl could fit so many emotions and expressions in her little body, a trait he had heard his own parents use while discussing his own behaviour as a kid. He knew that his little girl would be serious when she considered the situation earnest. Jeonghan had been pre-warn about this meeting days before, when Jiho had learnt that her uncle would drop her off at pre-school the same morning Cheol would open the building for the day.

Jeonghan had heard about this Cheol before, more than once. There were a lot of tales of said mysterious man, considering it had been only a few weeks since he had entered Jiho’s and the other pre-schoolers’ life. Jeonghan reckoned Cheol couldn’t impossibly be the teacher’s real name. At least he really hoped it wasn’t. According to Jeonghan’s first-hand source, the other man was apparently “almost as awesome” as Jeonghan. Jiho had started listing her “top favourite people”, where Jeonghan was placed at first place, Cheol second, mum at third and dad at fourth place. It was self-explanatory that her uncle was more than happy with this list.

The protective uncle thought that a great teacher could only be a good thing for her and her family. Jeonghan was basically a part of said family, at least according to Jiho’s family who took every possible opportunity to make him feel like it. He didn’t live together with his sister’s family, but they were really close. Every so often, he was more than lucky to get the responsibility to drop off and pick up Jiho from pre-school when her parents weren’t able to. When they were sent away on trips for work, he always took the chance to take care of her. 

“Yes, ma'am!” Jeonghan yelled back, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he put his feet into a military halt and a salute to his temple. Jiho seemed pleased enough at this answer and decided they were ready to step inside. They opened the door together, Jiho pushing with all her might, Jeonghan not so much. 

The hallway looked like it had named the school. It was warm and yellow as a sunflower, surrounded by big windows casting long fragments of light on the tiled floor. Jiho’s uncle had seen it many times before and always found the atmosphere very cozy and inviting. Another element, possibly with the same qualities, was the person standing in front of him and his niece in the middle of the room. 

“Good morgon, Jiho!”, the man called. Struck by the gentle morning light, he looked almost like a saint. He had a fluffy mop of black hair, a bit withdrawn from was most likely handling kids in the early hours of the day. A hideous orange jumper was draped around his stocky body, but his face was rather the contrary. Jeonghan also concluded that he never would never have chosen those jeans, they for some reason managed to cling beautifully to those thick thighs. Several earrings swung in his ears as he approached them. “And good morning -?”

Jeonghan found himself in a pair of warm brown eyes and a sincere gummy smile.

“Hannie!”, Jiho cried. She was almost ecstatic, turning her whole body back and forth to look between her beloved teacher and uncle. She seemed eager to finally seal the deal and get the arranged encounter for the two adults. Meanwhile, her embarrassing uncle had missed his first opportunity to talk.

“That’s… Jeonghan for short,” the uncle hurried to say. He could feel a slight burn starting to burn his cheeks. To distract himself, and look after his dear niece, he started helping her undress her outdoor clothes, assisting more than he knew he was supposed to do.

The other man chuckled. It’s sweetness filled Jeonghan’s ears, heating them up.

“It’s an honour to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” Cheol made a graceful bow, like a knight in a movie. His face was sincere and Jeonghan found it adorable. The thought of Cheol contemplating him before they even met made him almost giggle. 

“My name’s Seungcheol by the way. But here I’m Cheol.” If Jeonghan hadn’t known better, he would have thought the other man had winked. His challenger on Jiho’s infamous list didn’t make it easy for him when the Cheol character clearly was bursting with charisma and handsome features.

Jeonghan tried to collect himself. “Oh, haha! That’s the name I recognise. I thought it might be you. From what I’ve heard, you’re the best pre-school teacher around.”

“He is!” Jiho squirmed.

“Oh, thank you Jiho! That’s so kind of you!” Seungcheol laughed a small laugh while scratching the back of his neck. ”I’m glad to hear the kids don’t despise me after their hours here,” the latter comment directed at Jeonghan. 

To Jeonghan’s disappointment, their meeting was soon to be over. More kids and parents were entering the hall and Jiho was wearing her indoor clothes quicker than ever before, thanks to her uncle’s fidgeting. They all had to get going and Jeonghan reminded himself he also had a job to go to.

“All right, bye then! Jiho, behave now,” Jeonghan gave his niece a pointed look followed by a wink.

“You should behave!” Jiho stuck her tongue out.

“See you later!” Seungcheol called in between welcoming the new visitors, eyes squinting in Jeonghan’s direction.

“Alligator!” Jiho jumped and did a little pirouette on her way to the other room. She gracefully skipped over the floor, only to turn to throw a kiss goodbye at his dear uncle. Jeonghan answered the kiss and waved a small wave. The latter was answered by the other adult. He couldn’t help but lock his eyes with the cute pre-school teacher, really trying to look friendly but not too friendly. He was met with another kind smile before the wooden door closed behind him.

As Jeonghan walked down the open space, he felt more than pleased with his morning. He found that he was already looking forward to picking Jiho up, more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol does some detective work (research). Introducing his dear colleagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for the mix of american and british english, it’s not my first language and i still haven't picked an accent. i’m also sorry for some tiresome portraitation of gay people, my writing is so cliché???

“Hey, Cheol!” The whisper was low but still cut through the calm music playing from the old stereo from the center of the room. Seungcheol stirred where he sat, head almost hitting the wall rapidly. He grimaced as he reluctantly opened his eyes in the dimly lit room.

“Hey! Look at me!” Seokmin’s voice sounded once more, this time with a tint of irritation.

Seungcheol sighed as he turned to the other man on the floor, a questioning expression on his face. Seokmin scoffed at his raised eyebrow.

“What’s up with you? Did something happen?” Seokmin looked concerned while he eyed Seungcheol up and down. “You’re different... somehow.” 

“Seokmin, we shouldn’t talk now. The children-” Seungcheol gestured to the kids in the middle of the room. They all looked like small mountains scattered over the floor on their thin mats, covered in blankets. A quick but powerful snore from below reminded him of the little boy sleeping with his head on Seokmin’s thigh. Seungcheol gave him a meaningful look.

“He’s a heavy sleeper,” Seokmin explained, voice still a whisper. “And the others can’t really hear us. Please, tell me. What’s up?”

“It’s nothing really.” Seungcheol shrugged. However, his face must have betrayed him as he was met with a face of disbelief. Truth be told, nothing had actually happened. At least not a sudden incident or such. But there had been a change in Seungcheol’s head and heart from the moment he had met someone. And apparently, he had been able to carry it in secret. Until today. Somehow it had shown, and Seungcheol scolded himself for it. He hissed before he spoke again, this time in the smallest voice possible. “You know Jiho’s uncle?”

“Yes, Jeonghan,” his co-worker said with a smirk. “What about him?”

“Well…” Seungcheol’s mouth was suddenly dry. He swallowed as he tried to find the right words. It was fortunate the room was dull from the closed curtains and lights turned-off, as it made it harder for the younger man to see the blush working its way over Seungcheol’s heated skin. The memory and feeling from their encounter in the morning hadn’t been able to leave him. Ever since Seungcheol had met Jeonghan for the first time on that autumn morning, he had slowly but steadily fallen more and more for the other man. Which unfortunately and definitely was not appropriate, seeing he wasn’t supposed to make a move on a relative to his dear kids. It didn’t exactly say something about uncles in the actual work regulations, but Seungcheol felt it was wrong. He had planned to make a move after Jiho had quit Sunflower pre-school. However, he had realised there was a risk he would not be able to find Jeonghan when Jiho had quit. Seungcheol had also come to the conclusion that he simply couldn't go on like this. He had waited long enough. Maybe it was the thought of Valentine’s day getting closer, or maybe it was the fact that Seungcheol was a man of action, that made him feel like he was possessed that day. 

“Do you know if he’s single?”

Seokmin couldn’t burst into full laughter, but to Seungcheol it didn’t sound as if they were in a room filled with sleeping kids.

“Hahaha! Hyung!” Seokmin couldn’t stop his chuckle, eye smile showing more than ever. 

“Seokmin I swear to God if-” Seungcheol’s eyes glowed in the dark. He was about to hurriedly tell Seokmin how secret their conversation was, when someone called his name.

“Cheollie?” A boy had stirred at the end of the room. Seungcheol quickly stood up and hurried down to the small boy who was wiping his eyes.

“Yes, Hyunnie. I’m here.” He tucked in the small child with the soft blanket and patted his shoulder. “I know you are tired. Now rest, we’ll have fruit afterwards,” Seungcheol said with an encouraging tone. The kid nodded sleepily before he put his head to rest on the floor. Fruit was indeed the highlight of the day.

Still squatting, Seungcheol turned to Seokmin, who did a thumbs up with the hand who didn’t rest on the child by his side. His smile glittered impossibly even brighter than usual. Seungcheol sighed once again. He had to resume his research later.

~*~

He had not found an opportunity to continue his conversation with Seokmin after nap time, and quite frankly, Seungcheol wasn’t so sure he wanted to anyway. When it was time for Seungcheol to get his break in the staff room, he was late as he had got caught in a game with some of the kids. They had come up with it yesterday and were more than eager to continue it. The eagerness for the play must have been contagious, as more kids had joined them today. Briefly explained, Seungcheol had to pretend to be “daddy birdie” as he collected the kids and put them down in different nests after exciting “flying trips”. To the others’ disappointment, and to Seungcheol’s arms’ relief, he had to pause the game.

“No! Don’t go!” Jiho cried.

“I have to, Jiho,” he answered with a serious but empathetic tone. “Grown-ups have duties.”

“Ew, duties!” Another girl seemed appalled by the thought. Seungcheol swallowed a laugh that turned into a relieved smile.

“Hey, go to Mingyu by the crafts table for a while.” His encouraging words were met with upset groans. “I think they’re making cards for Valentine’s day! You should try to make one or many for your family.” The kids sighed, but luckily did what he had proposed. 

Finally in the restroom, Seungcheol sighed as he rotated his shoulders to release some tension from all the carrying. Now, alone for the first time that work day, his mind instantly wandered to a very sweet smile and perfect blonde hair. Mindlessly, he went to get a cup of coffee. There was already coffee in the pot and it smelled amazing, which meant -

“It just finished, so it’s still warm.” Seungkwan made Seungcheol jump as he suddenly stepped into the small kitchen space. 

“Oh! Hi Kwannie!” A nervous laugh escaped Seungcheol’s lips.

“Why are you so jumpy today? Something happened?” Seungkwan eyed the new-comer suspiciously. Seungcheol almost rolled his eyes. Why did his colleagues know him so well? It was weird but nice how close they had become after just some months at the same workplace. 

“I just think I have a lot on my mind,” he shrugged as he picked down his personal mug from the wall. It was a simple IKEA mug some of the kids had decorated for him. On it was an attempt of spelling his full name and different flowers. Someone had tried to draw a squiggly camel on it, for some reason that he couldn’t explain. Seungcheol absolutely loved it.

“You mean you have SOMEONE on your mind?” Seungkwan’s tone was startling and his glance was too knowing. Christ, was he so obvious?

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol tried to clear his throat and not spill any coffee as he started to pour himself a cup. He gestured to Seungkwan’s own, asking if he wanted a refill.

“No, thank you,” Seungkwan was quick to continue on the subject, to Seungcheol’s dismay. “I saw you bluntly staring at drop-off today, and you’ve done it several times before. More specifically, when Jiho comes in with a particular family member. You know I’m observant like that. Nothing escapes my hawk eyes.” Seungkwan jerked his head to show his intimidating gaze.

“Okay, I’ll admit it,” Seungcheol sighed as he took his first hesitant sip of hot coffee. “I’ve thought about making a move on him. If I’m gonna be honest, I can’t really stop thinking about him.” He didn’t manage to look up as he spoke and began to drag himself over to the small group of sofas. He couldn’t believe he had told Seungkwan all this. However, he couldn’t have picked anyone better to open up to.

“You’re too cute.” Seungkwan sat himself on the other side of the table, looking warmly at Seungcheol. It was both irritating but also comforting that even though Seungkwan was younger, he was more wise than his elder. It usually took awhile for Seunghcheol to share his concerns, but opening up to his younger friend always tended to be worth it. He always got some kind of answer, which Seungcheol valued dearly.

“I get you. He’s super cute as well. You’d be an adorable couple.” Seungkwan’s comment made it impossible for Seungcheol to look up from his blush, although it made him smile.

“Do you know if he’s…?” Seungcheol couldn’t help but ask, finally looking up after a few seconds of silence. If he was wrong he would have been so embarrassed. 

“Gay? Does the sun come up in the morning? He’s gay, for sure. Not to be stereotypical, but that guy knows how to dress.” Yes, he truly did. Every time Seungcheol had had the honour to face Jeonghan, his outfits had been impeccable. The thought of him always looking breathtaking made Seungcheol warm. The feeling faltered a little when Seungcheol looked down at his own clothes, a green cardigan and a white t-shirt. He loved his comfy clothes, but it was not even close to the way Jeonghan dressed. His hope he had gotten from Seungkwan’s information settled swiftly. Maybe he didn’t have a chance after all.

“Cheol, I would know.” Seungkwan continued, looking him up and down. “Well, you should get that too but your gaydar has been off before. Remember that librarian who came here for story time?”

“Yes!” Seungcheol answered, clearly flustered. “But let’s not bring up that again.” He tried to get back to the subject, consequently, the man of his dreams. “Do you know if he’s single? Jeonghan, I mean.”

“I don’t really. But judging by the way he smiled at you this and every other morning, I would say you’re not the only one who’s smitten.” Seungkwan’s smirk was too much.

“Ehm, okay… That’s, that’s...” Seungcheol blushed as ever before. He waited for his brain to come up with something but nothing happened.

“But I would ask Mingyu if I were you,” Seungkwan pretended as if he didn’t notice Seungcheol being distinctly pathetic. “I think Wonwoo knows him.”

“Oh, okay! That’s great.” Seungcheol was suddenly happy and relieved that he had another lead. “Thank you, Kwannie. I really mean it.” 

The rest of his break he spent listening to Seungkwan happily chatting away about the latest barista trend and yesterday’s derby match. Seungcheol couldn’t help but to think of the blonde man now and then, laughing his signature laugh in his memory. Seungcheol felt hopeful. Although he truly enjoyed spending time with his beloved colleague, he couldn’t wait for his break to be over to continue his hunt for information.

~*~

“Yeah, Wonu knows him for sure!” Mingyu beamed at him while struggling to carefully cut a pink little heart from a spare piece of paper while two kids hung at his arms. Another one had miraculously climbed his back and was somehow hanging on by this neck.

Seungcheol hurried to put down the little boy back on the floor. He wailed until Seungcheol whispered something in his ear and started to giggle and look for a seat at the table instead. 

“He’s the accountant of their clothing store! The one across the indie cinema… JJ Rose it’s called! Quite fancy, if you’re asking me. Jeonghan owns it together with his best friend, Joshua.” 

“Oh, right!” That explained his elegance. Seungcheol mostly shopped at second hand stores, restricted by loans and a salary not worthy to brag about. He liked his clothes, but he didn’t know much about fashion. But Jeonghan clearly did. Seungcheol found that for every new thing he got to know about Jeonghan, the more intrigued he got and the more he wanted to learn. 

“He’s really nice,” Mingyu commented while gently putting down the kids that somehow continued to flock around him. “What about him?” Thankfully, this colleague wasn’t as observant as Seungkwan.

“Ehm… I was wondering if he has any family except the people who usually come around here?” Seungcheol almost shut his eyes.This was too risky. He had tried his best not to mention Jiho’s name and checking the place to make it clear she wasn’t close. He felt a bit unprofessional overall, but had concluded this was the only way to be able to talk to Mingyu for a longer amount of time, seeing the guy always was busy. To Seungcheol’s relief, all the kids seemed to be concentrated and fixated on their own crafts or games.

“Oh! You mean if he’s S-I-N-G-L-E?” Mingyu spelled out, to make it harder for the children to understand if they would be listening. Seungcheol was thankful for the thoughtfulness. 

“Yup, that’s what I’m asking.” Seungcheol’s lips popped into a straight line. He didn’t know where to look. He couldn't face Mingyu so he just decided to scan the rest of the room, trying to keep his eyes on the kids.

“Yes, he is. Wonu knows a thing or two about them.” Mingyu could obviously not let the new information about Seungcheol’s inclined interests go uncommented, which made Seungcheol’s hope fall through the floor as he heard his colleague speak once more.

“So… Cheollie has a crush!” His co-worker concluded. It was only meant for the other adult, but Mingyu always struggled to control the volume of his words. The news trickled quickly down the crafts table. 

“Cheollie has a crush?!” The whole hall settled into a sudden silence. Only one of Seokmin’s surprised shouts sounded from another room. One moment later, the sounds of the room were back, now doubled in volume from the revelation. 

“No, Cheollie wants a SLUSH!” Seungcheol practically screamed as he hurried for his life to calm down the situation. The room’s chatter halted once more. This couldn't come out to the whole pre-school, it would be more than unprofessional. Mingyu just laughed his small little laugh.

“I REALLY love slushies!” Seungcheol made a forced smile, really trying to save himself. He was clearly embarrassed as he continued to explain himself and his desperate lie to the children. He could practically feel the sweat forming on his back as he pulled a clammy hand through his hair. He damned his wool-knitted cardigan, it was too good at being warm.

“Hmmm… okay.” One girl darted a suspicious look but decided to shrug her narrow shoulders.

“Slushies are my favourite!” Another child lit up. Seungcheol was thankful he worked with children and not only his colleagues, as more children started to discuss their mutual love for the icy drink.

“Yeah, sure,” Mingyu winked to the elder as the room filled with noise once more. “Go get him, hyung.” 

~*~

Seungcheol decided not to ask or act on anything of the subject after the crafts table incident. The whole day had actually a bit too much in general. It was almost more than what the man could handle. He had gotten several knowing smirks from his colleagues that afternoon. Although, he was happy he had brought it up, as news travelled fast by three o’clock in the afternoon. Seungcheol was at the playing area in the backyard when Seungkwan called his name. 

“He’s here. Hurry while Mingyu gets Jiho.” Seungkwan didn’t have to give a name for Seungcheol to understand the meaning of his words. 

”But what about the children?” He gestured to the kids who he was currently playing jumping rope with. 

”I’ll take that,” Seungkwan said and aimed for the handle in Seungcheol’s hand. ”Seokmin can handle the others by himself for a minute or two.” Seungcheol couldn’t see Seokmin for the bushes separating them, but he could hear his loud voice and laughs from playing somewhere else. 

”Now, go.” Seungkwan’s voice was stern but encouraging as he shooed him away. 

Seungcheol would never have admitted how fast he stressed to come down to the hallway. Halfway through his jogging, he realised he was still wearing his outdoor trousers and bulky pullover jacket he had chosen for the chilly weather. It wasn’t his most charming fit, but he wouldn’t get the time to change. Was it too that he had hurried to get to the beautiful man, now standing in front of him?

“Oh, hi!” As if Seungcheol was surprised to see Jeonghan looking his usual fabulous self in the middle of muddy overalls and wet boots. 

“Hello,” Jeonghan answered with an airy tone and a contagious smile. Seungcheol’s heart skipped a beat.

Jeonghan still had on the outfit he had worn the same morning. He looked absolutely adorable, swallowed by his big knitted sweater. He wore a black beret and beige coat that went past his knees. His checkered pencil trousers just graced over his ankles. To complete his look, Jeonghan’s cheeks were red from what Seungcheol assumed was the cold weather outside. The pre-school teacher gulped as he tried not to panic when he now finally had the opportunity to talk to the other man alone. To his horror Seungcheol realised he hadn’t thought of anything to talk about. Before he fully panicked, he decided just to say something.

“Had a good day?” Maybe it wasn’t the most intriguing question, but it was better than something completely stupid. Additionally, Seungcheol was seriously interested in the subject of Jeonghan’s well-being.

“Yes.” Jeonghan chuckled as his gaze remained warm. ”Have you?”

”Yeah!” Seungcheol smiled while he itched the nape of his neck. ”Jiho has made some beautiful cards for Valentine’s day. I got one but I will not spoil too much if you’re getting one too.” He suddenly felt brave and ended it all with a wink. Jeonghan’s little laugh sounded like a refreshing waterfall to Seungcheol’s ears. 

”Then I assume I’ll get one too, seeing I’m at first place on Jiho’s list of favourite people.” The wink was answered. ”I’ll get very jealous otherwise.”

”I bet,” Seungcheol beamed. ”Do you have any plans? I mean... Do you usually celebrate Valentine’s day?” 

”No, I rarely do actually,” Jeonghan looked down. “It’s not the most captivating day for singles. But I usually get to spend the evening with Jiho, her parents usually go out that night. So that’s nice.” His uneasy expression had turned into something more relieved when he had been reminded of his niece.

Seungcheol had felt a sudden pang of sadness in his chest, but couldn’t help but feel some hope emerging from it. He knew Jeonghan always enjoyed Jiho’s company. At the same time, it hurt Seungcheol to know that Jeonghan may have felt lonely in the grown-up world. Seungcheol struggled to find the right words which weren't too sad nor too uplifting, but a truthful support. However, he didn’t get enough time as their private conversation was interrupted.

”Hannie!” Jiho ran to her beloved uncle, who scooped her up in his arms. Seungcheol’s heart couldn’t help but melt at the sight. That was until Jiho turned around beaming in Jeonghan’s arms and started poking at her teacher. 

”Daddy birdie!” Jiho laughed. Jeonghan had a questioning look on his face as he put down his niece on the tiled floor again.

“Oh! Haha! That’s from a game we play,” Seungcheol hurried to explain, starting to sweat again.

“Sounds like a fun game!” Jeonghan laughed again as Jiho nodded her head intensely. 

“Can we get a slushie, Hannie? Cheollie likes slushies too! Can he join us?” Jiho swung herself around Jeonghan’s arm that wasn’t picking down her overall from its hook. Seungcheol’s whole body stiffened. Rumours travelled too fast around here. 

“Slushie?! In late January?! I don’t think so, baby. It’s too cold outside. You’ll catch a cold,” Jeonghan continued as Jiho pouted, not pleased by her uncle’s words. Seungcheol was utterly embarrassed. He could practically feel his ears starting to redden. 

“And Cheol needs to work, Jiho. He got other things to do!” Jeonghan told his niece while he started to dress her, which seemed difficult as Jiho was not her usual cooperative self. On the other side of the room, Seungcheol could feel himself beaming from hearing Jeonghan say his name like that. It made him all mushy inside. 

“Say goodbye to Cheollie, Jiho!”

“Bye Cheollie,” Jiho said with a weak voice. She looked so cute when she struggled a little in her overall as she stomped away, clearly upset by Jeonghan’s power over her destiny that afternoon.

“Bye bye, Jiho and Hannie!” Seungcheol waved. 

Their encounter was over too soon. A cold whiff of wind hit Seungcheol as the door closed behind the uncle and his niece. It was needed to cool down his pounding heart. He knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think hahaha (btw i don’t hate second hand clothing, it’s literally the only thing i wear)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are more than welcome, whatever they might be adressing (or almost)! i might edit the text if i find any errors, since my last edit might have been done in the middle of the night.


End file.
